


The Other Side

by archerandassassin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archerandassassin/pseuds/archerandassassin
Summary: Clint and Natasha are on opposite sides of the civil war for a reason. After all, they’re a team, even when they’re not.





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> A phone call between Clint and Natasha that takes place during Captain America: Civil War, the night(?) before the fight at the airport.

Clint picks up on the first ring. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“So....” Clint drawls. “I’ve been watching the news.”

Natasha sighs heavily into the phone. “Something’s going down tomorrow,” she says. “Something bigger than the Accords. I think... I think it’s going to tear the team apart.”

“Tasha, I know how much the team means to you, but are you sure you really want to get involved with this?” Clint sounds concerned.

Natasha looks down, fiddling with her jacket. “I can’t let this go. I need you with me on this, Clint. I’ve been trying to talk them down, but it’s-“

“-but it’s Steve and Tony. Yeah, I know.”

“I’m trying to play damage control. I’m siding with Tony for now. He needs me; you know how he gets about Steve. I’ve signed the accords.”

Clint grins, and she can hear it through the phone. “Well, Nat, I never took you for a law abiding citizen.”

“I can play the part when I need to.” She smiles.

“And what part am I going to play?” Clint’s voice is serious again.

“Cap is gonna call you tonight. I’ve made sure of it. He thinks it’s his idea, so play along.”

“Funny, and I thought we’d left the double agent life behind.” Clint sounds a little bitter.

“Once a double agent, always a double agent,” Natasha says in a mocking approximation of Tony’s voice, obviously quoting him.

Clint gets quiet. “Do you really think we have a chance at making a difference?”

“This fight is going down no matter what. Nothing can stop Steve and Tony now. All we can do is be there, try and control the situation as much as possible. Keep it non-lethal, if we can. I know Tony is thinking the same thing. He brought in a kid. You’ve heard of him, Parker? The spider kid.”

“That could be a smart move, or it could be the worst decision Tony’s ever made,” Clint groans.

“I agree, but I see where he’s coming from. You know Cap will tone it down with a kid around. Tony’s desperate. He acts like he’s ready to go to war, but he’s still looking for ways to save the team,” Natasha says softly.

“Just because I understand it doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Clint says roughly.

“I know. All the more reason for us to be there.”

“We’re out of our depth, Natasha. This is beyond us.”

“I have to try. Without someone to keep them in check, Steve and Tony are bound to do something they regret. I can’t let that happen. I’m working on Tony. I need someone on the other side. You’re the only person I trust to be there.”

“I know, Tasha. Damn! I thought I was retired.”

“Clint Barton, we are never going to be retired at the rate things are going. Steve and Tony obviously can’t handle things without us.”

“It’s a good thing they have you.” Clint is smiling again, and Natasha can imagine the exact look on his face.

“I never thought I’d end up playing babysitter to a bunch of superheroes,” Natasha says.

“How did our lives come to this?” Clint laughs. “It’s all so ridiculous.”

“Says you, a guy with a bow and arrows who’s planning to go up against the likes of Vision.”

“Hey! Don’t insult the guy who hasn’t even agreed to help you yet.”

It’s just banter. Clint and Natasha both know he already agreed the second he picked up the phone.

They’re quiet for a few seconds, just breathing into the phone.

Clint breaks the silence. “I guess I’ll see you on the battlefield, Black Widow. I’ve got Steve on hold right now. You did your job well.”

“Are you surprised?” Natasha says dryly. “Clint...”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“No need. I’m on your team, Tasha, no matter what happens tomorrow.”

Natasha smiles. “You always have been. Now quick, answer Steve before he hangs up on you.”

“Alright. Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.” Natasha taps the end call button on her phone and takes a deep breath. Time to to do some damage control.

 

 

 

 


End file.
